


Double doors

by Irrelefante



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poco de romance, una pizca de angst y un cucharón de deseos mal escondidos.<br/>En el cual: ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién confabuló con el universo para que justo--? No es gracioso. Y no hay remedio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double doors

**Author's Note:**

> Una palabra: Emina-mina. >:I

A Hongbin nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que esto sucedería. Va, sí, son gemelos, pero son abismalmente distintos. Incluso para quien los ve juntos por primera vez. Leo, su novio, es un _it-boy_. Guapísimo, siempre al tanto de las tendencias de ropa, y con una vida social activa, nocturna y exclusiva. Taek Woon, por otro lado, es un medioambientalista, vegano y activo defensor de los derechos de los animales.

¿Y físicamente? Son como espejos.

Pero a Hongbin aún no le cabe que alguien pueda confundirlos porque, en honor a la verdad, ropa, actitud y postura hacen una gran diferencia. Mientras su novio tiende usar capas y capas de ropa, con combinaciones de variopinto de colores, Taek Woon parece haber asistido a un black friday en Macy’s con descuento al 90% en todo lo gris y en jean’s holgados de textura gastada. Usa ojotas en otoño, por todos los cielos.

Sin embargo, Hongbin se encuentra exactamente en aquella situación en la que pensó nunca nunca _nunca_ estaría. Con la cintura de Taek Woon entre sus brazos, aprisionándolo contra la pared del estrecho y desiluminado vestíbulo del departamento que comparten los hermanos.

Se supone que era Leo. Han quedado en verse en su departamento a las 7 pm, y ya que su novio es medio-muy maniático con todo, ha arribado a las 6:45 por si acaso. Él le dijo que Taek Woon saldría, que iban a tener el lugar para ellos por unas horas. ¡Él lo dijo! Aun así, cuando le abrieron la puerta del departamento, se fijó al saludar. Ese blazer borgoña es el preferido de Leo, además lleva gomina en el cabello. Definitivamente Leo. Así que le sonríe, coloca las manos en sus caderas y empuja mientras ingresa.

\- ¿Ya se fue? –Le pregunta a quien cree su novio, y estira el cuello para comprobar que así sea, que estén solos o que al menos Taek Woon no esté cerca.

La sala se encuentra vacía para su satisfacción.

Así que hace lo de siempre. Se deja caer hacia delante, hasta que el concepto de espacio personal desaparezca, mantiene la amplia sonrisa de siempre aun a milímetros de los inexpresivos labios de su novio y dice “hola, bonito” antes de tomárselos. Es lo de siempre: besos con permiso a más, dedos que se cuelan por la camisa, cárdigan y chaqueta, y “Hongbin, basta, me estás desordenando”. Lo de siempre. Salvo que en esta ocasión nadie se queja ni lo detiene. Y para llegar a la piel ha cruzado sólo una prenda, la cual no es una camisa sino una camiseta. Además, hay un vago sabor a algo que no sabe definir, algo agradable, dulce y ácido que definitivamente no es el usual rastro del mocca frappucino de Leo.

\- ¿Piña?

Entre sus manos, esa persona le mira tras párpados pesados durante unos largos segundos. Hongbin puede ver su proceso de pensamiento como tuercas de reloj. Hasta que asiente en un solo movimiento lento e imperfecto.

\- Me gusta.

Y vuelve a sus labios. Hay algo en ese fugaz sabor que encuentra refrescante. Y en lo dócil que se encuentra hoy su novio. Y en como su piel, aunque suave como siempre, se encuentra menos tensa. Leo es todo músculos: firme, casi rígido. Hoy, sin embargo, sus dedos se hunden un centímetro en la piel, por donde quiera que los arrastre; lo cual hace, Hongbin arrastra sus dedos disfrutando el libre albedrío, por las costillas, por la línea central del abdomen, por el vientre bajo, por la espalda. Y es ahí, en la espalda, donde desciende más que nunca, pues los siempre ceñidos pantalones de Leo ahora dejan el espacio suficiente para sus dedos e incluso sus manos, hasta la muñeca si presiona.

El gemido limpio, amplio y de niña que escucha lo despierta como si su cabeza fuera de metal y zarandeara dentro de una campana. Quien sea esté en sus brazos, no es Leo. La única manera de que Leo gima es si es turno de Hongbin de succionarle la excitación con la boca. Y aun así, aun cuando Hongbin es bueno en eso, los gemidos de su novio son cortos y furiosos, son más gruñidos que nada.

Así que el muchacho al que le acaba de tomar del trasero a piel desnuda, y contra el que acaba de empujar su erección, es el hermano de su novio, Taek Woon.

Acaba de joderlo todo. Está tan jodidamente arruinado que no es posible que se pueda estar más arruinado aun si se envolviera en la bandera de su país y cruzara la frontera hacia el norte.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

Taek Woon está totalmente seguro que él no provocó esto. Él acababa de tomar una ducha, estaba casi listo para salir pero aún le faltaba pegar algunas figuras en los carteles de concientización que eran los que planeaba estampar por media ciudad justo ahora. Por eso, cuando sintió frio en sus brazos desnudos y en su nuca húmeda, cogió la chaqueta que Leo había dejado en el sofá, pues sólo necesitaba estirarse para cogerla.

Y le abrió la puerta Hongbin.

Y no dijo nada cuando este le soltó los labios para preguntarle el nombre de una fruta.

Tampoco cuando se los volvió a tomar.

Si es totalmente sincero, para lo cual se muerde los labios y contiene las lágrimas, debe reconocer que sí se preguntó cómo sería. Ser el novio de Hongbin. Pero eso fue una vez, al comienzo, cuando Hongbin cortejaba a su hermano en el instituto y una tarde encontró a Taek Woon movilizando enormes cajas desde el departamento de R.R.H.H. hasta una minivan en las afueras. Le ayudó por equivocación. “¿Por qué no me llamaste antes para que te ayudara?” “Uhm.” “¿Para qué es todo esto, de todas maneras?” “Uhm.” Con el dedo le señaló el logo de la caja que rezaba _Albergue de animales. Chungnam_. “Vaya. No sabía que tú--” Taek Woon se mantuvo callado el resto de los viajes con las cajas. Hongbin lo imitó pero lo miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando. Cuando terminaron le pidió que la próxima vez le avise, no sólo para ayudarle con la carga sino porque él tiene algunas cosas que podía donar para los albergues. “No soy Leo”, lo cortó el menor para que deje de enterrarse en promesas que no lo llevarían a ninguna parte. “Lo sé”, dijo el otro, hundiéndose de hombros. Ante la mirada de incredulidad del menor, repitió su afirmación. “Lo sé”, esta vez señalaba casualmente las ojotas de Taek Woon. Le hizo saber, también, que estaba genuinamente interesado en la causa, pues él mismo posee una mascota que recogió de las calles.

A Taek Woon le pareció una buena persona. Aunque no volviese a a ayudarle con las cajas u olvidase la donación que prometió o que la historia de su mascota fuese una mentirilla para agradarle al hermano del chico que en verdad le interesa. Pero Hongbin comenzó a enviar una caja de insumos y medicamentos para la causa dos veces al mes, a saludarlo en los pasillos cada que se encuentran, a acercarse y firmar la petición que esté promoviendo Taek Woon por vez y hasta a vociferar a su lado para que más gente se acerque a la mesa, al menos durante unos minutos antes de retirarse, pero justo después de haber forzado el lapicero en la mano de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Y a revolotearle los cabellos cuando se encuentran en el departamento mientras espera a que Leo esté listo. Taek Woon se deja porque Hongbin es una buena persona. Una muy buena persona que logra limar las esquinas agudas de su hermano. Lo cual está más que bien. Por eso deja morir todas y cada una de las preguntas que no deberían estar ahí: ¿Por qué Leo? ¿Por qué no--? ¿Cuán más amplia puede ser su sonrisa? ¿Cómo se sentirá más de cerca?

Taek Woon es quien es porque ve con claridad esa línea que separa lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Ve, entonces, las cientos de cosas que no están bien en el mundo y a nadie parece importarle; las vuelve su motivo. Desde que recuerda, no ha dudado a qué hemisferio pertenecen sus pies.

Eso no sucede esta noche.

Esta noche algo emerge luminiscente del otro lado de la línea. Y dentro suyo también. ¿Cómo sentir la frontera en sus pies?

Si tan sólo hubiera sido sólo esta noche. Si se hubiera rehusado a que Hongbin organizara a modo de disculpa un evento en contra de los bonos de carbono. Si no hubiera ido tantas veces a la empresa del padre de Hongbin, donde hace sus prácticas, con el fin de coordinar el evento, el post-evento y las futuras marchas patrocinadas por la empresa de su padre.

Todo es complicado ahora. Y lo que hay, sea lo que fuese, está enterrado en los _vamos a lastimar a alguien, muy mal, muy pronto_ de por las noches.


End file.
